


Чемодан

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: В дверном проёме появляется худощавая фигура и сразу даже трудно различить кто перед ней - андрогинный мальчик или недостаточно фигуристая девушка. И только по голосу можно определить, что это не ребёнок, не из-за сочного, пускай и тихого мата, а из-за обертонов, свойственных скорее тем, кто несколько старше. Причина уверенного мата кроется прямо за ней - огромный чемодан ударяет прямо под коленями.





	Чемодан

По пути следования фонари то и дело слепят глаза. Саша щурится, отворачивается, но всё равно слишком ярко. К счастью, или к сожалению, а ехать ещё пять часов до тех пор, пока они не прибудут на место назначения. Снизу раздаётся громогласный храп, сбоку — невнятное сопение. Кажется, даже полки раскачиваются, когда они поворачивают и чёртовы фонари снова слепят глаза.

Заснуть не удастся — сегодня придётся мириться с тем, что завтра придётся наносить в два раза больше тоналки и отчаянно замазывать мешки под глазами. Так стоит ли пытаться? Бесполезная трата и времени и сил, но делать не хочется решительно ничего. Пальцы снова ищут пачку сигарет и не находят — в третий раз отказ от курения даётся особенно непросто, но хочется верить в то, что этот будет удачным. Этот, а не как в прошлый раз.

Поезд тормозит, и, чтобы не вылететь с полки приходится ухватиться за поручень. Станция, к которой они подъезжают безлюдна, и можно свесить ноги в дырявых носках, пока никто не видит и ухмыльнуться. В конце концов, ну какая к чёрту разница насколько они целые, пока никто этого не видит? Тем более, что с утра она наденет тяжёлые ботинки и там будет вообще плевать.

Дверь купе отъезжает в сторону неторопливо, и она слышит явный сдавленный стон от усердия.

— Твою же ж мать, — шипит едва слышно голос по ту сторону, и вот это уже интересно.

А ноги всё-таки приходится убрать под себя, так, на всякий случай.

В дверном проёме появляется худощавая фигура и сразу даже трудно различить кто перед ней — андрогинный мальчик или недостаточно фигуристая девушка. И только по голосу можно определить, что это не ребёнок, не из-за сочного, пускай и тихого мата, а из-за обертонов, свойственных скорее тем, кто несколько старше. Причина уверенного мата кроется прямо за ней — огромный чемодан ударяет прямо под коленями.

«Больно, наверное», — проносится в голове, и почему-то вызывает улыбку.

— И никого, — раздаётся глухое, наполненное философской задумчивости, до тех пор, пока их взгляды не встречаются, — и мёртвые с косами стоят...

Видимо, последнее добавляют только из-за того, что бессмертные строки поэта крутятся на языке.

«Девушка», — кивает задумчиво про себя Саша, рассматривая короткую стрижку, которая с одинаковым успехом пошла бы как девушке, так и юноше, белые зубы, обнажившиеся в задорной улыбки и блестящие в свете фонаря глаза.

— Оппачки, — хмыкает девица, и щурится, — а я тебя нашла.

Саша смаргивает, на секунду впадает в ступор. Странное чувство, потому что его только что нашёл человек, которого она не знает, и которого через пять часов больше и не увидит никогда.

— Меня? — переспрашивает она, озираясь и показывая на себя пальцем.

— Тебя, — соглашается девушка, кивая так, что чёлка ниспадает ей на глаза, но, похоже это ей совсем не мешает, поскольку она даже не находит себе труда откинуть её обратно, продолжается щурится так, сквозь завесу волос.

Цап! — и на запястье оказывается чужая хватка, заставляя застыть, отодвинуться.

— Видишь — поймала, — хмыкает незнакомка, и отпускает руку уже через мгновенье, затаскивая чемодан за собой.

В купе ужасающе тесно, просто не протолкнуться, и багаж занимает всё место, заставляя нового пассажира ютиться на узком, крохотном островке между выдвинутым столом и собственным чемоданом, словно цапля приподняв одну ноги и пытаясь поставить её хоть куда-нибудь, чтобы впихнуть багаж вниз.

— Твою ж мать, — снова раздаётся та же фраза на три тона ниже, просто на грани слышимости.

«Там же всё занято», — внезапно вспоминает Саша, и вздыхает.

— Помочь? — шепчет она, и снова встречается взглядом с другим, насмешливым.

— Обязательно, — снова отвечают ей с белозубой улыбкой и снова получает в ответ подмигивание.

— Он тяжёлый, в четыре руки справимся, — хмыкает незнакомка и чуть пожимает плечами, — давай я подам его снизу, а ты подтяни его, а?

— Но, это же на твою полку надо будет... — Саша теряется снова, и кусает губы, хмурясь.

— Велкам! — с подчёркнуто русским акцентом заявляет девушка и делает широкий жест в сторону своей полки.

Перебраться с одной на другую совсем не сложно, куда труднее найти в полумраке ручку чемодана, и потянуть его вверх. И всё же вдвоём это и правда почти наверняка проще, чем в одного. Синьор чемодан так огромен, что занимает почти всё место на полке, и совсем отказывается помещаться в отведённом ему отделении сверху.

— И что ты будешь делать? — хмыкает Саша тихонько, глядя на задумчивую пассажирку.

— Ну, тут два варианта, — та почти равнодушно пожимает плечами. — Я могу поцеловать тебя в благодарность и мы переместимся на твою полку, куда ты гостеприимно пустишь меня, а могу снова поцеловать в благодарность, ты дашь мне пощёчину и я как-нибудь пять часов скоротаю в тамбуре.

Улыбается она по-настоящему обезоруживающе.

— А вариант без поцелуев есть? — уточняет она у незнакомки.

Та снова щурится и разводит руками.

— Увы и ах, но нет! — тихим шёпотом отвечает девушка, и всего через мгновенье щеки Саши касаются мягкие, тёплые губы.

Не то, чтобы она думала получить другой поцелуй. И не то чтобы она и правда боялась его получить, но это кажется уже какой-то пустышкой, обманом перед тем волнующим душу приключением, которое обещали задорные глаза, блестящие в свете фонаря.

«Ну и ладно», — стараясь подавить внутреннее разочарование думает Саша, возвращаясь на свою полку, — «зато точно можно пустить её к себе, не переживая за честь, гордость и достоинство, раз уж я ей интересна настолько.»

— Я так понимаю, это предложение, — хмыкает едва слышно девушка, и уже через пару секунд перемещается между двумя полками, занимая всё отведённое пространство на соседней койке.

Между ними места совершенно не остаётся, словно на полке, не предназначенной для двоих вообще его должно быть хоть сколько-нибудь, когда там пытаются устроиться двое.

— Саша, — говорит она едва слышным шёпотом, протягивая руку для пожатия, и это особенно неловко, потому что её даже протянуть не выходит — так, едва коснуться чужой руки кончиками пальцев, предлагая рукопожатия.

Рукопожатия не выходит — пальцы переплетаются в другими так быстро, что Саша не успевает отдернуть или отвести руку, когда к костяшкам её пальцем прижимаются чужие губы, а глаза глядят лукаво:

— Очень приятно, — незнакомка растягивает первый звук так, словно пытаясь уместить в него больше, чем просто звук, — Алиса.

Саша кивает смущённо, и пытается забрать руку из цепких пальцев, коря себя за то, что вообще решила познакомиться именно таким образом. Алиса придвигается к ней ближе, а через секунду, поезд трогается, вминая их обоих в стенку вагона-купе, и заставляя столкнуться, вжимаясь друг в друга.

— Что за... — начинает она недовольно, когда на губы ложатся подушечки пальцев, и девушка на кровати замечает с загадочной улыбкой снова:

— Судьба! Я ведь говорила, что я тебя нашла.

Растянутые в улыбке губы выглядят почти устрашающе, особенно в свете проплывающих мимо фонарей, но в глазах пляшут озорные чертята, и Саша засматривается. Просто так. Чужая харизма притягивает, но не настолько, чтобы не заметить на своей талии руки, притискивающие её ближе.

— Что ты...? — начинает снова она и ещё снова не дают закончить — шёпот тонет в громогласном храпе снизу.

— Что ты... — снова начинает она, когда шум немного утихает, осознавая, что тонкие пальчики забираются ей под растянутую майку и задыхается от мягкого прикосновения пробегающегося по рёбрам.

— Тише, — усмехается Алиса и щурится, когда очередной из сотен тысяч фонарей светит прямо в глаза, и повторяет ещё мягче, на грани слышимости, — тише.

Замолчать — не трудно, особенно когда перехватывает дыхание, и пальчики быстро пробегаются по рёбрам вверх, вплоть до неприкрытой чашечками бюстгальтера груди.

«Нет, ну это вообще за гранью», — проскальзывает быстрая мысль, и Саша вспоминает почему она вообще оказалась в этой ситуации.

— Я же тебе не нравлюсь, — напоминает она слабо и замирает, когда ловкие пальчики находят соски, аккуратно сжимая их, и в ответ она слышит тихое и раскатистое:

— Даааа? А это тогда что? — хмыканье обжигает ухо горячим дыханием, и все тело содрогается от того как ощутимо сжимают тугие горошины между пальцев.

— Извращение? — слово выскальзывает до того, как она успевает называть это «издевательством» или даже «изнасилованием».

— Оу, я запомню, — мурлычащий голос пробирает до нервной трясучки одновременно с коленом, раздвигающим бёдра и притирающимся ближе, теснее. — А ещё? Скажешь, как стоит это назвать ещё?

Саша замолкает, стараясь справиться с охватившим всё тело напряжением и разгорающимся внизу живота возбуждением, накатывающим приятными горячими волнами по спине. Нужные слова на язык не ложатся, и даже просто не мелькают в голове, уступая место звенящей пустоте.

— Дебилизм, — вздыхает она, закатывая глаза и честно пытаясь отодвинуть чужие руки от себя.

— Серьёзный диагноз, — соглашается Алиса, вот только не слишком то удаётся не то что их отодвинуть, но и просто отцепить от себя. Особенно, когда от качки поезда на повороте их снова вдавливает в стенку вагона, заставляя вжаться друг в друга ещё теснее.

— Блять, — шипит Саша с надрывом, пока чужие пальцы соскальзывают на спину и вверх по бокам и рёбрам, пересчитывая их.

Обычно щекотный жест пробирает так, что удержать стон — невозможно, но тонет он уже в чужих губах, накрывающих её собственные. Они скользят умело, медленно, так, как нужно, и этот поцелуй не может сравниться ни с чем, что было с ней до этого. Она так думает ровно до тех пор, пока не происходит какая-то тонкая настройка, синхронизация, между пальчиками, уверенно пробирающимися по животу и языком, уверенно проталкивающимся в её рот и скользящим по чувствительному краю губ и внутри.

Новый стон гасит уже не поцелуй, а просто громогласный храп, который совсем никак не вписывается в окружающую обстановку, но градус жара происходящего не сбавляет, потому что под резинкой мягких, домашних штанов оказывается чужая рука.

— Точно изнасилование, — шепчет едва слышно Саша, инстинктивно вжимаясь теснее, ближе к источнику тепла и приятных ощущений.

— Я могу загреметь на десять лет? — раздаётся весёло где-то у шеи, прежде, чем её обжигает горячим поцелуем, и язык соскальзывает вверх, до кончика горячего от смущения уха.

— Блять, да, блять, — повторяет она снова и снова, не в силах выбрать между откровенным матом и просьбами о чём-то...большем?

По телу бежит волна мурашек, заставляя содрогнуться от кончиков пальцев и вверх, сжимаясь в комок, но притираясь всё ближе и ближе. Пальцы цепляются за покатые плечи, сжимают их до побелевших костяшек. Хорошо, плохо, всё мешается в одну кучу между «хочу» и «не смей», и в голове становится совсем пусто.

Один гремящий коктейль, который готов взорваться мгновенно, потому что между прижатым к паху коленом и тонкой тканью трусиков, медленно пробирается рука. Указательный? Средний? Никакой разницы, когда тонкие фаланги отодвигают резинку и соскальзывают вниз.

«Умереть от смущения во время секса — нормально?» — чиркает яркой искрой в голове, прежде, чем она отзывается стоном, и чувствует кромку зубов на ухе. Мысли задерживаться не собираются.

Снова губы на шее, и снова кончики пальцев, без острых краёв ногтей скользят вниз, пробираясь по лобку, и накрывают горячую плоть, осторожно, но умело, когда губы втягивают кожу в месте основания шеи, оставляя явный засос, но в этот момент ей умопомрачительно насрать. Как и на то, что заполошный стон, рождающийся в гортани может услышать кто угодно из соседей по купе, будь то пожилая женщина, издающая звуки круче паровоза, или немолодой мужчина, тихонько сопящий на нижней полке.

Подушечки соскальзывают вниз, по влаге, и накрывают трепещущую плоть, сжимая.

— Всё ещё извращение? — уточняет чуть насмешливо голос, и они сталкиваются взглядами — её, полный откровенной похоти, и попутчицы — уверенный, изучающий, пристальный.

От такого взгляда внутри плавятся кости, и они, сжатые в один тугой комок, почти одно целое. Неравнозначное, редкое, но всё-таки прекрасное, сплавляющееся вместе в томительно медленном поцелуе.

Весь мир замирает в тот миг, пока они мчаться с бешеной скоростью лёжа в поезде, прижатые друг к другу на узкой полке. Всего один миг, прежде, чем фаланги снова приходят в движение, захватывая и мягко оттягивая нижние губы, одновременно с тем, как по кромке губы скользит язык, снова сотрясая всё тело. Новый стон — несдержанный, полный горячего обещания, страсти, мольбы и чего-то ещё — всё, что она не может удержать в себе разрезает воздух, но теряется, так и не услышанный никем из соседей.

Её рот накрывает чужой, и уже следующий стон выходит сдавленным, когда Саша подаётся на пальцы.

— Хорошо? — усмешка не цепляет ничего, кроме желания требовать, и она требует так, словно у неё есть на это полное право.

— Ещё! — тихо, но настойчиво просит Саша, притираясь к пальцам, сжимая бёдра, словно Алиса может куда-то деться, уйти, бросить её на полпути.

Ничего подобного — пальцы становятся только настойчивей, когда приказ срывается с губ, и скользят вниз уверенней, проникая по влаге на секунду, раздразнивая всё внутри, и снова возвращаясь выше, к горячему скопищу нервных окончаний, от которых прямо сейчас откровенно хочется умереть.

Движение губ на шее и пальцев ускоряются, достигая полной синхронизации и приятного становится слишком много, слишком сладко, слишком ярко. Так, словно вселенная свернулась рулоном внутри прежде, чем рассыпаться звёздами под веками.

Она выпадает из реальности на несколько секунд, или на несколько минут — непонятно, но выпадает однозначно и уверенно, а когда возможность мыслить здраво снова возвращается к ней, то в сладких и тёплых объятиях её кроет сном, и, доверчиво прижимая голову к плечу, Саша засыпает до самого утра.

Конечная остановка всего через пять часов — какая мелочь, ей-богу. Особенно теперь, когда она, наконец, может уснуть.

— Через полчаса ваша остановка, — слишком радостно для человека, дежурившего всю ночь уведомляет проводница, заглядывая в купе и рассматривая внимательно всех присутствующих. Саша озирается — рядом никого нет, и на соседней полке, куда они в четыре руки затаскивали чемодан — пусто.

Не то чтобы она действительно ждала, что та останется, но чувство лёгкой потерянности смазывает ощущения после.

Привести себя в порядок, глянуть мимолётно в зеркале — всё это занимает у неё пять минут, не больше, и только когда она переодевает футболку, то замечает написанный карандашом для глаз номер у себя на груди, и её разбирает смех.

Часть цифр немного потекла, но узнаваема, и, нашарив телефон, она делает обнажённое селфи, чтобы точно его не потерять, обнаруживая приписку ниже по рёбрам «на всякий случай».

День, кажется уже не настолько испорчен, как показалось вначале.

**Author's Note:**

> Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/4ZaUEX  
> https://riakon.tumblr.com


End file.
